


Do Not Stand At My Grave And Cry

by Mathemagician



Series: The Year That Never Was Fest [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, F/M, Lisa lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathemagician/pseuds/Mathemagician
Summary: After the events of Cyberwoman Jack comes to visit Ianto, he has newsFor The Year That Never Was Fest prompts Survival and Healing
Relationships: Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones
Series: The Year That Never Was Fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: The Year That Never Was Fest





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto sat on the floor, staring unseeingly across the hub, while the rest of the team moved around him. Jack and already sent Gwen home, and he and Owen had gone to clean up downstairs, leaving Tosh to attempt repairing the damage to the electronic systems. Ianto had lost any sense of how long he'd been sitting there staring at nothing when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Ianto. Go home, sleep. I'll come over tomorrow and we can discuss this then," Jack ordered. "Tosh, come help me and Owen with something."  
Tosh nodded and followed Jack. Ianto stared at the stairs she went down for another minute before pulling himself to his feet. He made the walk back to his flat, barely realising where he was going, and sat in the shower for half an hour before collapsing in his bed without bothering to dress.

Ianto blinked awake to light streaming in through the curtains and someone banging on his door, threatening to pick the lock if he didn't open it. By the time he'd managed to pull some jeans on, he'd realised that the voice was Jack's, and that it was probably already midday.  
"Impatient bastard," Ianto grumbled, pulling a t-shirt over his head as he walked across his flat. He wasn't expecting the look of relief of Jack's face when he opened the door.  
"Oh, good, you were just ignoring me. Can I come in?"  
"I was sleeping," Ianto said, stepping aside to let Jack past, "I don't think anyone's ever managed to ignore you."  
Jack sat on the sofa, patting the seat next to him for Ianto to join him. "How are you doing, Ianto?"  
"Fine, thank you, sir."  
"Fine?" Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"You did what you had to."  
"I am sorry though, really." Jack eyed Ianto over. "I'm guessing you haven't eaten anything since I sent you home."  
Ianto shook his head. "Don't think there's much in the fridge. I sort of gave up on doing groceries, I was never home enough to eat them."  
"Fancy going out? Or I can bring you some." Jack offered.  
"If you don't mind," Ianto shrugged, "not that hungry anyway."  
"You need to eat something." Jack got up to rummage through Ianto's kitchen. True to his word, Ianto's fridge was nearly empty. "I can manage eggs," he held the carton in the air.  
"Eggs are fine. Thanks."  
Jack busied himself in the kitchen, managing to find half a loaf of bread that hadn't started to go mouldy to make toast. He carried the plate and some water out to the sofa and sat back next to Ianto.

Jack watched Ianto pick at his eggs in silence for a few minutes.  
Ianto put his plate down and took a deep breath. "How far back?" he asked, nodding towards the glass.  
"It's just water, Ianto," Jack smiled softly. "I'm putting you on suspension, not retconning you."  
"What if I don't want to remember?" Ianto whispered.  
"Give it some time." Jack reached out and squeezed Ianto's hand. "If you still want to be retconned by the time you come back, we can discuss it then. Don't commit to it now."  
"When am I coming back?"  
"When do you want to? I'm not suspending you as punishment, you've had plenty of that already. But you need time to process what happened."  
"I don't know. In a week, maybe. Or will that not be long enough? Or maybe it'll be too long and I'll go crazy just sitting at home, it's not like I have anything else to do."  
"We can make it a week and extend it if you're not ready to come back. And you can always call me if you're not doing well on your own, I understand what it's like losing someone."  
"Thanks."

Jack's phone beeped and Tosh's name appeared on the display.  
"I guess you'll be needing to get back to the Hub then," Ianto said as he watched Jack read the message.  
"Toshiko needs me to go look at something for her, she's got a new project she's working on. I can come back later if you want."  
Ianto shrugged, "I'll be fine, sir. Go help Tosh."  
Ianto finished his eggs, not really tasting them, and left his dishes in the sink, promising himself he'd clean them later.

He wasn't sure how long he spent on the sofa, seeing more than watching the colours of daytime telly flickering across the screen, just that at some point it had gotten dark around him. He sighed and dragged himself to the kitchen, staring at the dishes in the sink for a few minutes as he debated leaving them until tomorrow before turning the water on.


	2. Chapter 2

The evening before his last day of suspension, Jack came to visit Ianto, holding out a bag of Chinese takeout when he opened the door.  
"I have news," he announced when Ianto stepped back to let him in.  
"Oh," Ianto followed Jack to the kitchen, "what sort of news?" He got some bowls out of the cupboard and put them on the table while Jack opened the food.  
"Good news," Jack beamed. "Really good news. That you might want to be sitting down for."  
Ianto sat. "What happened?"  
"It's about Lisa--"  
"Jack," Ianto warned.  
"Ianto, she's alive. Tosh and Owen saved her, she's going to be ok."  
Ianto opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it again, staring at Jack. "I-- You-- She can't be. You said it couldn't be done. Jack are you sure? Because I can't lose her again, don't make me lose her again."  
"Ianto, I promise you, she's going to be fine, I didn't tell you earlier so I could be sure. She still has some cybernetics, Owen was worried he'd hurt her if he removed them, but she's Lisa."  
"Can I see her?"  
"Owen said she should wake up tomorrow morning, come in then."

Ianto waited anxiously for the cog door to open, wondering if it had gotten slower since he was last at the Hub.  
Jack was waiting for him when he stepped through. "She's in the medical bay, Owen's with her."  
Ianto followed him downstairs and held Lisa's hand, not hearing the conversation Jack had with Owen.  
"She should wake up sometime in the next hour," Owen said, pressing something on the machine she was hooked up to. "She'll have to stay on the IV for a while, and I want to keep an eye on her. No one's done this before and I'm not actually a surgeon. I don't want any complications."  
Ianto nodded, not looking away from Lisa. "But she'll be her though? She'll be Lisa? Not that thing?"  
"Tosh said she removed all trace of cyber-programming by doing something that I'm sure was very clever but I didn't understand," Owen said, "so if you want an explanation you'll have to ask her, but she was sure it worked and that's good enough for me."  
A hand squeezed Ianto's shoulder. "Let us know if she wakes up," Jack smiled, gesturing for Owen to follow him back up to the main hub. Owen hesitated for a moment, not happy about leaving his patient, then followed Jack.

Ianto smiled to himself, trying to push back the knot of worry in his stomach as he reached out to cup Lisa's face. He leant forward to press a kiss to her forehead and trailed his fingers along the scar tissue down the side of her face, where metal had been fused to her skin. He laced their fingers together and sat, listening to the beep of the machine monitoring her vitals as he watched her.

He sat there for another twenty minutes before Lisa's eyes started to flutter open.  
"Owen," Ianto called up the stairs, "I think she's waking up."  
Owen came running down the stairs, Jack following just behind him, as Lisa opened her eyes, squinting against the fluorescent lights.  
"Oh, sorry love." Owen flicked a switch, turning the light directly over her off. "How're you feeling? Any pain?"  
"A bit," Lisa rasped. "And I'm tired." She turned to Ianto. "Where am I?"  
"You're at Torchwood," he squeezed her hand, "in Cardiff."  
"You found a doctor who could help me?" she asked.  
"Yeah," he smiled softly, trying not to think about Dr. Tanizaki.  
"Thank you, Doctor," she smiled.  
"Owen. Owen Harper. Though I think it's Tosh you should be thanking really, she shut the programme off. She'll probably be in soon, she'll be glad to see you're awake. Do you think you can sit up?"  
Lisa nodded and Ianto slid an arm around her back to help her turn, dangling her legs of the side of the autopsy table. Owen stepped around Ianto to stand in front of Lisa. "Once you feel up to it, we can go over what we managed to remove and what we had to leave. I'm gonna go get you something to drink for now, we can look at taking out your IV in a bit."  
Jack leant against the railing and smiled to himself, watching Lisa smile as Ianto smoothed her hair before he remembered they weren't alone and pulled away.  
"Oh, uh, Lisa this is Jack," Ianto gestured towards him.  
"Captain Jack Harkness," he grinned, nothing short of his usual charm.  
"Hi," Lisa replied, waving with her free hand. She turned to Ianto, biting back a giggle, clearly having some silent conversation they weren't going to make Jack privy to.  
"Welcome to Torchwood. Once Owen's cleared you I'll give you the tour."


End file.
